


En Garde

by trbl



Series: Mad, Bad, and Dangerous to Know [7]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Slight mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbl/pseuds/trbl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds some things to occupy his time at St. Trinian's</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Garde

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This was intended for SpaceAnJL's birthday, but I couldn't finish it in time. So...belated Happy Birthday, SpaceAnJL!!
> 
> A/N part 2... No copyright infringement is intended, any recognizable characters do not, sadly, belong to me.

En Garde

Geoffrey Thwaites made a suggestion during tea with Miss Fritton and the Head Girl. "It occurs to me, that half of the reason that the Ministry pays such close attention to St. Trinian's is our reputation."

Camilla Fritton reached over and squeezed his hand at his use of "our'. "Do you have a suggestion, my dear?" She asked him.

"Trick them." He said bluntly. "Were we to pretend to be more…like typical schools, we would have a lot less supervision from the Ministry."

"We pride ourselves on not being like the others." Camilla protested.

"I know, Darling, but if such a deception keeps them away, would it not be worth it? It would only be a façade, the school would not really change."

"It would all be cosmetic?" Chloe asked.

"Indeed." Geoffrey really thought that this would work.

"We'll take it under advisement, Geoffrey."

"Well, another important point to consider is Loki. The Ministry hasn't been in a while, so they're due. What to you intend to say to explain his presence here?"

"We couldn't just hide him?" Asked Chloe.

"I rather think that would hurt his feelings, not something that we would want to do," Camilla replied firmly.

Chloe blinked, "I hadn't thought of that, Miss Fritton. Sorry, of course we wouldn't."

"I thought, with his training and background, that perhaps we could convince the Ministry that he's the fencing master."

Chloe's expression perked up. "Would he wear fencing whites?" She asked, a happy light in her eye.

Miss Fritton grinned at her, "I'm certain he would feel it appropriate."

"I think that's a splendid idea, Mr. Thwaites. " Chloe said with an angelic smile.

He gave her a wry grin in return. "I'll ask Grace to mention it to him, then, shall I, Camilla?"

"Please do, Darling."

"Excuse me Miss Fritton, but where are Matron and Mr. Loki? Only, I haven't seen either of them today."

"Matron Murgatroyd took Mr. Loki up to London to sort out some paperwork. They should return early this evening."

Loki rather liked his excursions with the Matron. First, because he had all of her attention, and second, because she wore something other than the shapeless dress that she usually wore. He thought she looked quite fetching in the grey slacks and black top. The set off her pink hair nicely, as well as being much more flattering to her figure.

So Loki was in a good mood as he strolled hand in hand through London with the Matron. They came to a stop at an office building it what to Loki's eye was a nice part of town.

"The lawyer is going to want to know what name you will want to go by."

"What do you mean? My name is Loki."

"Yes, but here it is customary to have a given name such as Grace and a surname, or family name, such as Murgatroyd."

"How am I meant to decide?"

"The traditions of your people," here she paused. After a brief hesitation she continued. "On Asgard, you would be Loki Odinson, as you initially introduced yourself. However, I do not believe that is what you wish to go by. Or am I mistaken?"

"No." He replied briefly. His eyes met hers. "Do you have a suggestion?"

She smiled. "As a matter of fact," she said sweetly, "I do. I've been doing some research on your legend...," she began.

Once Loki and the Matron returned to school, the subject of Loki's occupation was brought up. Geoffrey mentioned it to Grace, and she in turn talked to Loki at dinner.

"Do you think you'd like to teach the girls to fence?"

"Fence? Ah, the swords, yes?"

"Exactly. They haven't had a proper instructor in rather a long time."

"It's doubtful that the ways of Asgard will translate well here. But I would consider it an honor."

"I'll have Angel and Haley set you up with some research… basics, appropriate attire, and so on." There was a twinkle in Matron's eyes that Loki did not recognize.

"Whatever is appropriate, of course."

She grinned at him. "Excellent."

Loki puzzled over her uncharacteristic behavior over the next few days. As he researched with his minions, he found them excited as well.

"Matron said that you'll be taking over as fencing master, Mr. Loki?" Angel asked, with a worrying grin on her face.

"Yes, hence our research here."

"Yay!" Said Haley. Catching Loki's puzzled look, she continued. "It's been ever so long since we had a proper fencing master." Her eyes were wide in innocence, which made Loki immediately suspect otherwise. But none of his research led him to a reason why his favorite females were behaving so oddly.

While he was researching, and talking to the girls about fencing, he realized that something else his girls lacked was hand to hand training. Mostly they were smaller than the average Midgardian male, and as he had seen when taking Delilah to the gambling club, the men were quick to take advantage of that.

He did not make the mistake of thinking that the girls were in any way defenseless, but they could certainly benefit from true training, rather than their current berserker methods.

On the day of his first lesson, he found clothing in his quarters. He knew from his research that these were fencing whites, and the correct attire. He wondered who had obtained them, and gotten them into his quarters, past his protection spells. It almost had to be Matron, as she alone had access.

It occurred to him as he pulled on the fencing whites, which were snug, but still comfortable, that perhaps he trusted her too much. Tucking the mask under his arm, he walked down to the large room set aside for fencing lessons. Walking into the room, he was a bit surprised by how many girls were there for lessons. He had been expecting Angel, as she'd indicated a willingness to assist. She'd been taking fencing lesson for several years, and certainly knew more than he did about the art of fencing. And where Angel went, Haley usually followed. So he was not surprised by her presence either, despite her ignorance of what she considered to be a too regimented sword fight. The rest of the girls, though, their presence did surprise him a bit.

As he was getting ready to to pull on the mask, he caught sight of Matron, grinning at him from a seat near the center. He strolled over to her. "Are you interested in fencing, Matron?"

"I am, but I'm also here in my capacity as Matron. In case anyone is injured."

"Ah," he said, strangely disappointed.

Her eyes softened. "Also, I wanted to watch you fence."

A smile teased at his mouth. "I hope you won't be disappointed. I am rather new to this…sport?"

"Sport, yes. Still, you look quite at home in the whites. I would almost think you were made for them." There was something warm in her eyes that made Loki forget that there was anyone else there. He blinked at her, surprised that she would speak so bluntly, when they had been dancing around …whatever it was they were dancing around. "You will do very well, Loki. And your idea to instruct the girls in hand to hand is also a very good one."

"I…er..thank you, Matron." Loki was abruptly aware that there were others present and with a half bow, slipped on the mask, and returned to the mats.

The lessons proceeded from there. Fencing, then basic hand to hand techniques. When Haley and Angel breathlessly asked about it, he worked broadswords into the lessons as well.

Meanwhile, the cosmetic improvements that Geoffrey suggested were taking place, and the school was painted and made to look quite ordinary to the casual observer. Loki helped with some of the more expensive projects, as he now had virtually unlimited power thanks to the girls belief in him and the Brisingamen. He had no problem using it for the good of the school. He rather liked the idea that they were using trickery to lull their detractors into underestimating them, and staying out of their business.

Not long after the work was done, the alarm went up that the Ministry was sending inspectors. Geoffrey was designated to make a quick round of the school with an inspector's eye. He reported that everything looked perfect.

On the day of the inspection, the girls all wore their uniforms properly, and behaved with surprising decorum. Once the very confused inspector left, Miss Fritton called all of the girls together to congratulate them on putting on over the inspector.

It amused Geoffrey no end that the inspector thought that Geoffrey had had a civilizing influence on St. Trinian's, and had mentioned it to Geoffrey as he was leaving. Whereas, the truth was the complete opposite. And the proof was that Geoffrey felt no remorse whatsoever about fooling the inspector.

Loki invited the Matron to have dinner with him at a nice restaurant in London. He now understood about currency, and his obligations on a "date", and was looking forward to taking her on one.

When he asked her, she looked at him askance. "You want to go to dinner?" He nodded, a smile quirking his lips. "On a date?" Another nod, a little uncertain, her tone starting to sink into his mind.

He felt himself starting to become less certain that the whatever between them was romantic. Perhaps he had misread the situation.

"I haven't been on a date in three years, Loki. But I would love to go on one with you," she said, her eyes warm.

Loki was surprised at how elated he felt by her agreement. "I have never been on one, so we will overlook any mistakes, then, yes?"

"Of course we will, Loki." Her eyes were impossibly soft as she looked at him. "How posh?"

He gave her a blank look.

"How fancy is the restaurant?"

"Oh, the girls chose it... Sherazana?"

"Very posh indeed.

"Posh is good?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Posh is classy, elegant…You, my dear Loki are posh. So yes, posh is good."

Loki Silvertongue was at a loss for words. He blinked at her for a few seconds. "Thank you, Matron. That's very kind of you to say."

"It's true, and you should call me Grace, Loki."

His green eyes grew warm and pleased. "Grace. I shall let you know the details."

"Thank you, I look forward to it."

"As do I." He gave her a slight bow, and left her to her thoughts.

Had he seen her after he left, he might not have been so buoyant. She took a piece of paper from her capacious pockets and looked at it in trepidation. Finally, her face became resolved, and she tore it into tiny little bits, and threw it in the fireplace.

Loki and Grace went on their date. Loki was quite adept at following her lead, so didn't have any trouble with the social mores. He was used to servants, so the ubiquitous wait staff didn't bother him at all; in fact, it reminded him of his childhood, and not in an unpleasant way. And he had been absolutely fascinated by the molecular gastronomy, in a way that made Grace rather nervous. She foresaw Loki taking over the kitchen at St. Trinian's. She couldn't help the fond smile that crossed her face.

The first date went well, and Loki had no hesitation about asking her for another. She agreed with a warm smile, even as she kissed his cheek in goodnight.

Angel and Haley monitored the internet and as much wireless chatter as they could for any mentions of the school, or Loki. They were quite surprised a few days after Loki and Matron's first official date to hear a radio transmission referencing what sounded like their Matron. "Send Peller to talk to Murgatroyd at the school. Get her back." "Aye, Skipper." And the transmission cut off abruptly.

The girls exchanged a look, torn. Usually they would have gone straight to Miss Fritton or the Matron with this. But, that was before the advent of Loki. It wasn't that they were more loyal to Loki, per se…it was more that they felt that Matron was of direct concern to him. Haley spoke suddenly, "You go tell Mr. Loki, I'll give Matron a head's up, alright?"

Angel nodded in agreement and the girls split up to accomplish their missions. Haley found the Matron in the Infirmary, doing inventory. "Sorry, Miss, but… there was a transmission, and I think it was about you." Matron looked at her with startled eyes.

"What is it, Haley?"

Haley told her what the transmission had consisted of and was surprised to find Matron's eyes go cold and hard. "Thank you, Haley. Would you be kind enough to let Miss Fritton know?"

"Yes, Miss."

"And Haley?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Only the Headmistress." Matron's voice was uncharacteristically commanding. "No one needs to mention anything to Mr. Loki."

"Yes, Miss. I mean, no, Miss." An unexpectedly flustered Haley fled.

A surprisingly short time later, a military vehicle pulled down the drive to St. Trinian's, and came to a stop in front of the school.

Loki was on his way to join the Matron, when he was intercepted by Haley. "She doesn't want you to know, Mr. Loki." She offered; her eyes large and surprised. Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"She cannot imagine that I will be unaware of our visitor," Loki said smoothly.

"True, of course, but…." Haley looked a little lost.

"Don't concern yourself, I shall not let on. Merely being my usual curious self." He gave her a gentle smile as he continued down the stairwell, making certain to be hitting the bottom step as the knock sounded.

The man at the door was in uniform, about 5'9', with a light eyes. His thick, sensual lips were pulled up in a smirk. It looked like his default expression. Loki disliked him immediately.

He disliked him even more when he asked to speak to Grace Murgatroyd in a tone that implied familiarity. Loki wondered if anyone would miss this smug mortal. But he realized that Grace would. She was, after all, expecting him and would undoubtedly know that Loki had done something. He was certain that she would not be best pleased with him.

Better to let her have this meeting. Loki could always deal with him after.

"Grace," Loki said as he showed the man into the sitting room where he knew Grace was waiting. "This... gentleman is asking to speak with you." Loki knew that he didn't need to add that should she but say the word, Loki would see to it that the man was never heard from again.

Grace's frozen expression softened, her blue eyes taking on a knowing twinkle. "Thank you, dear. I'll be just a few minutes."

Loki gave a slight nod of his head at the man, and a deep bow to Grace. When he reached the door Loki turned and winked at her. Knowing that his minions had set up cameras, Loki took himself up to the Geek Lair to watch.

"Surprised at you, Murgatroyd." She raised her eyebrows in question at him. "Placating a man, so out of character for you."

Her voice as cool as she answered. "First, you knew nothing about my character. Second, he's not just any man, and is entitled to a little… leeway from me. And finally, he has a hyper-developed protective instinct."

"What, that skinny little shit?"

She smirked. "Not skinny." Her expression returned to its normal placidness. "Now, why are you here?"

"Holiday's over, Murgatroyd. Time to come back where you belong."

"Squad is gone, Peller. And I belong here."

"At a school? You?" His tone was incredulous.

"Not just any school, Peller. This is my school. The only place I have ever felt like someone was watching my back. This is home. This where I belong. And you should leave."

"Now just a damn minute." He took a threatening step towards her.

Her entire form stiffened. Cold blue eyes stared at him. "You dare?"

He froze in the middle of taking another step towards her. The debate was written on his face. His instructions had been clear: bring her in. But he doubted he could force her to comply. It had never occurred to him or his superiors, that she might not want to return. "You would turn your back on the squad?"

"I'll say it again, since you're so thick or perhaps merely deaf, squad is gone." She enunciated each word carefully. "I am staying here. You are leaving. Good day."

She gestured to the door. He hesitated, uncertain as to what he should do.

"Do you think I won't hurt you?" Her eyes were hard. "My squad was betrayed, by one of our own. You and yours covered it up. The only people I trust, are at this school. Try and force me, and I will geld you. And that will just be the beginning."

Looking at to her eyes, hard and implacable, Peller had no trouble believing she would do as she said. With a stiff nod he left. Grace stayed where she was until she heard the car leave. Unbeknownst to her, her stunned audience in the Geek Lair did the same.

Loki and the girls exchanged stunned looks, uncertain as to what to make of this new information. This was a side of the Matron that none of them had seen or suspected. Finally Angel spoke up. "Awful lot of St. T girls end up working for the security services. Just never though Matron was one of them."

"No," Haley agreed. She got a thoughtful look. "Wonder what we can find out?" Before she could turn to the computer bank, and cool voice spoke up from the door.

"Or, you could just ask me."

The trio turned to see Matron standing nonchalantly in the doorway.

"The scar?" Loki asked obscurely.

Grace's hand came up to cover where Loki had seen a puckered scar so many months ago. "Yes. I was the medic on a small squad. We were on a mission, and it went pear shaped rather spectacularly. Found out while I was in hospital that one of the squad, one of my mates, my team, had sold us out. When I came home... here, Miss Fritton said I could stay, be Matron, take as long as I wanted or needed." Her eyes softened. "Not sure I'll ever leave."

"And the teammate who betrayed your squad?" Loki asked, wondering how long he could torture the person who had made her feel so mistrustful.

Her eyes went flat. "Not an issue."

Loki blinked, and then smiled like a shark. "I rather think I like you, Grace Murgatroyd."

His words surprised a laugh out of her. "I like you rather a lot, so that's good." She turned to the girls. "Can we please keep this between us, girls. Miss Fritton knows all of this, and it's really no one else's concern."

"I didn't tell Mr. Loki, Miss," Haley burst out. "He already knew by the time you were telling me…." She trailed off.

"I will accept your word if you will give it, Haley, Angel." She replied gently.

"You have it, Matron." Haley said solemnly.

"Mine, too, Mss." Angel agreed.

"Thank you. I'm stepping out for a bit, I find that I need some fresh air."

Loki hesitantly spoke up. "May I accompany you, Grace?"

She gave him a long look, and then a slow smile. "I'd like that, Loki."

End


End file.
